Will the truth come out or will it stay hidden?
by lizziefern
Summary: Story about Katherine's love for Elena. Set in Mystic Falls, Will Elena feel the same towards Katherine?
1. Love unraveling

Elena didn't know what she was in for until it happened, she didn't know how this would feel or even if it would happen again, but it did.

Lets start from the beginning.

Elena was at school. Just a normal day, it started out the same as it did every day. Her hair was straight which lied perfectly on her back. Her schoolbag was lying on her shoulder and she drove straight towards Mystic Falls High.

Today, she had a strange feeling. She never felt this feeling before but she was more cautious than she's ever been. Her eyes were on the alert as well as her ears. She dropped her books in her locker before she made her way towards her first class. Now this class was History so she knew quite well what was going to happen and who was going to be there.

This was a surprise because when she entered the room she saw an envelop on her desk. She walked straight over there and lifted it up in her hands. She opened it and it read "_Hello Elena, I have been admiring you for a while and I have placed three items in this school. These items represents how I feel for you. I have had this feeling for a while and I just had to tell you, well show you" _

Elena furrowed her brows out of curiosity, wondering who this mystery person is and what these items where that they placed secretly around the school. She didn't even know if this secret admirer was a woman or a man but she thought it was romantic but also kinda weird.

Elena turned the letter over to see if there was anything else that was written. The only thing that was written - other than the note - was a little signature, "_- K"_.

The "K" represented Katherine's name but Elena didn't know at the time that it was her. This letter she was intrigued by it. It made her want to skip class in order to do what this mystery person said. And that's exactly what she did. She held onto the letter and made her way out of the classroom. She didn't know where to begin as her school was huge. But as she thought about how she was able to do this she saw another white letter. She walked over there, well I say walked but it was between a walk and a run. You could see that Elena wanted this. For reasons she doesn't even know yet.

As Elena reached the other letter there was something that went along with it. A rose. A red rose which she instantly lifted up and brought to her nose to smell. Elena loved roses. She loved any flower. Katherine knew this as she was admiring Elena from a safe distance. Katherine knew what Elena loved and what she hated.

As Elena held the rose she opened up the letter. She had a loving smile on her face as she took the letter out of the envelop. It read "_you reached the first of many gifts that I have for you. This rose I give to you. Cherish it as I will cherish you. The next letter that is on your path is close. These letters are my way of saying that I love you" _signed "_-K"_

Elena melt at the words. She started thinking who would go to all of this trouble to show to her that someone loves her. She couldn't ignore this in fact it made her want to proceed to find the other letters which were placed out especially for her to find.

Elena held the envelop along with the rose as she made her way down the corridor. The loving smile on her face grew and she let out a soft giggle.

As Elena made her way down the hallway, she saw yet another letter. She skipped over towards it and she also found along with the letter was a box of chocolates. She lifted both up in her hands and she opened the letter. This was a clue to where the last letter would be.

Katherine waited at the final spot for Elena. She wondered if Elena would actually love her or even have feelings for her. She had hope that Elena did. And all of this proves and shows Elena how much she does care for her.

Elena read the letter which read "_The next letter will be the last. The letter will show you who I am. Make your way down the corridor and proceed towards the gymnasium. I will be waiting for you. -K"_

As Elena read the letter she became a little nervous to who this person was. She did as the letter and as the mystery person said. She made her way down towards the gymnasium and as she entered, her eyes scanned around the room. She never saw anything or anyone until she walked closer to the center of the room. The last and final letter was right smack bang in the middle of the room. She lifted it up and read it. It said "_You followed my directions. You are now at the end of the road. You will see who I am. Turn around and see me. -K" _

Elena furrowed her brows again and she turned around slowly. As she did she saw Katherine with a bottle of champagne and with a loving smile on her face. Katherine was nervous which made her bite the inside of her cheek. Elena looked confused and wondered if this was one of Katherine's game. There was an awkward silence between both of them. Elena broke this silence by saying "_Katherine? You are this mystery person?_" Katherine slowly nodded. She pictured that Elena would of wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into a loving hug. Kissed her full of love and passion but that never happened.

"_I wanted to show you how I feel for you. I know I've done wrong in the past but I am trying to show you that I'll change. For you and only you Elena" _Elena tried to wrap her head around Katherine's words. Of course it was Katherine. The signature was "K" Katherine.

What Elena didn't know at the time was she did have feelings for Katherine. Deep down inside of her she did have this attraction towards her doppleganger but she just didn't want to admit it to herself. She nodded in understanding to Katherine's words. She sighed softly and placed down the rose and the chocolates. She cautiously stepped towards Katherine and spoke softly "_I never knew this was you. Never knew how you felt about me especially in this way. But I don't have any feelings for you in this way" _Elena sighed before she turned around and started to walk over towards the door which exited the room. Before she could make it Katherine vampire speed in front of her. She shook her head at Elena, knowing that she does in fact have feelings for her as she witnessed the times when Elena was sleeping. She vampire speed and pinned Elena at the wall. She pinned her arms above her head and pinned at the wall so Elena couldn't move.

"_are you sure about that?" _Katherine asked as she leaned forward and spoke in her ear as a whisper. Her lips pressed soft kisses to her neck and ear. Elena of coursed struggled. Even though she kinda enjoyed this but she just wanted to break free from her capture. "_Let me go Katherine" _Elena said in almost a whisper, Katherine continued her actions to her neck. Moving closer towards her lips as she kissed along her jawline. Katherine knew that Elena was enjoying this because if she didn't she would be trying harder to get away from her grasp.

"_Just admit it, you love this" _Katherine then pressed her lips against Elena's. Elena flinched trying to pull away, she shook her head at Katherine's words. As Katherine kissed Elena's lips, Elena of coursed struggled against her but after a time Elena kissed Katherine back. Katherine smirked against Elena's lips as she was right. Elena did want this and she wanted more.

Katherine released Elena's arms and places her hands on Elena's hips, pulling Elena closer towards her. The kiss between them grow more passionate and more loving than what it was before. Elena wrapped her arms around Katherine's neck. She slipped her tongue into Katherine's mouth slowly. Katherine parted her lips slightly to allow her tongue to enter her mouth. This kiss became more intimate which Katherine loved. She loved Elena's reaction after teasing her for a bit. After she brought out the truth from Elena.

Katherine lifted one of Elena's legs to wrap around her waist. Elena's hands roams all over Katherine's chest. She tugged at Katherine's shirt. She ripped it off and left Katherine in her bra. Obviously Katherine loved this and obviously she compelled someone on the doors which led into here guarded so no-one would be able to interrupt them.

Before Katherine knew it she was on the ground. Elena had pushed her there, her hands were on Katherine's buttons to her jeans. Their lips were still pressed and moving against each other. Katherine's hands ripped Elena's shirt off along with her bra which they both dropped to the ground. Katherine didn't like the fact that they were still in clothing and not naked yet. She wanted to feel Elena's naked body pressed against hers so badly that she tugged her jeans off her, along with her panties. Katherine's hand moves straight towards Elena's core. Rubbing her core at a fast and rough past.

Katherine loved this. She never knew that this would of happened from her previous actions on Elena and her family. But she just relished in this for a moment. More than happy that Elena did feel the same as Katherine did towards her.

Elena unbuttoned Katherine's trousers, tugging them off as she was moaning against her mouth from Katherine's action to her core. Katherine loved the sounds of her moaning and wanted to hear more, wanted to hear Elena screaming in pleasure and that was Katherine's plan.

Both Katherine and Elena were now naked and know fucking that Katherine flipped them both over so that she was on top of Elena. Katherine's favourite spot was on top not on bottom. Katherine moved her mouth away from Elena's towards her jawline and to her neck. Kissing passionately down Elena's body while also at the same time still rubbing Elena's core at a rough and fast pace. Elena arched her back and continued moaning loudly. Katherine wanted more. Elena's moans weren't loud enough to Katherine's liking. She moved her hands which then were placed on both Elena's thighs, pushing them open.

Katherine loved this view of Elena. Her eyes trailed all over Elena's body while biting her lip. Her eyes traveled down to Elena's core. She licked her lips as she saw how wet Elena was. Elena's head was thrown back, her eyes were closed and she just enjoyed this moment and the pleasure that Katherine was giving her.

Katherine's kisses reached Elena's thighs. She kissed all the way slowly towards her core. Her hands were already on her thighs to keep them separated so Elena wouldn't be able to close them. Katherine hoped that Elena would do something that Katherine didn't like so she could punished her for doing it. But that was for another time. Not now, she was too busy to foreplay with her.

Katherine's warm tongue lightly swept across Elena's wet core. Elena shivered slightly from under her as she felt her tongue on her core. Katherine's hand moved to rub and pinch her clit. Katherine wasn't soft so when she pinched her clit it was rough. Making Elena moan loudly more than before.

Just as this was happening, Katherine heard someone walking towards here. But Elena couldn't hear what Katherine was as she wasn't a vampire. Katherine loved the thrill so she didn't stop. Her hand continued to rub and pinch Elena's clit as her tongue licks up her wetness. Katherine moaned against her clit which sent vibrations up Elena's body.

As Katherine slid her finger inside of Elena's warm core, someone entered the room. Katherine groaned and rolled her eyes. Elena's immediate reaction was to scream and cover herself. Katherine chuckled at her actions and turned to face the person that entered. The person who interrupted their fucking. It was a man. Tall, dark and handsome- Damon.

Elena got up and looked for her clothes immediately. Katherine done the same but at a slower pace. Damon stood by and watched. He was confused and curious as to what was actually happened. The girls were both dressed now and Elena wet to gather her things that Katherine gave to her before she went towards the door. Katherine glared at him before she vampire speed towards Elena. She grabbed her and vampire speed out of the room.

Damon stood there, still confused about what had just happened. "_what the hell just happened?" _

-To be continued-


	2. Surprises awaits

-Part 2-

As Katherine grabbed Elena and vampire sped her out of the school, she took her to her home. Elena had to pack a bag, requested by Katherine of course. Katherine wanted to take Elena on a roadtrip that meant that she had to pack a bag.

Now Elena had just fucked Katherine so all of these emotions that was clouding her mind was overwhelming her. She remembered fucking her but she didn't know what all of this meant. She finally admitted to herself that maybe she did have these feelings towards her, romantic feelings, feelings that could led to them ending up as a couple together. But she didn't know if she wanted that or not. I mean they were hating each other one minute then the next they are fucking in the gymnasium.

Both Katherine and Elena reached Elena's home. Elena reached out to grab the handle of the door to release her, to allow her to leave the car. But before she could Katherine pulled her back softly and pressed her own lips to her's. Softly kissing her before she left. Elena did in fact kiss her back but she was still confused.

Elena left the car and closed the door after herself. She began walking to her home. Katherine had a good view of Elena's perfect ass. The ass that she just wanted to grab and slap over and over again. Elena could feel eyes were on her but she just ignored it and walked inside her home. Katherine was behind her, following her. Since Katherine has already been invited inside she could just walk in after Elena.

Katherine snooped around Elena's home while Elena was upstairs packing a bag. Katherine looked through everything. Everything that Elena owned she looked through it. Being nosy. Or maybe she was being curious? Either way she was in everything. She had her ears on alert just in case anything happens while Elena is upstairs.

After a while Elena eventually walked down the stairs. Katherine moved over to the bottom of them and waited for her. She smiled and that smile made Elena smile. Elena was thinking as she was smiling maybe she did have these feelings for Katherine. She definitely knew that now she wanted to be with Katherine more and more and the time that she wasn't with her was horrible for her. Horrible as in lonely.

They both quickly left Elena's house. Elena was still confused and curious as to where Katherine was planning to take her to. Katherine wanted it to be a surprise for Elena. Wanted to show her that she is being truthful for what she said to her about caring and loving her, also about how she will change, just because she loves her. Katherine smiled softly as she thought about what happened to both of them just minutes ago. Barely a hour ago before they were rudely interrupted by he-who-shall-not-be-named, Damon.

As they both walked out of Elena's house they walked straight towards the car. Katherine being polite opened up Elena's door for her, allowing her to enter the car. Elena smiled at her and got inside the car. Placing the belt over herself, she began to feel tired. It was almost 4 pm, today had been a long day for both girls, no wonder Elena felt tired. She rested her head against the back of her seat as Katherine gets inside the drivers side. She looked over at Elena and saw how tired she was. She lifted her hand and softly caressed Elena's cheek. "_Relax. Everything will be fine and I will wake you once we've arrived"_ Katherine said in almost a whisper. Speaking softly to nodded to Katherine's words. Katherine extracted her hand and allowed Elena to rest while she was beginning to drive out of the driveway and onto the motorway.

Now this roadtrip would take roughly about 4 hours, 5 tops so that gave Elena plenty of time to rest until she would have to wake up again.

Katherine turned her head to face Elena. Her sleepless form where she always thought that she was cute and adorable. Katherine always loved watching Elena sleeping. Not in a weird, creepy, stalker kind of way no, it was more of a protective, loving kind of way where she would make sure that Elena didn't get attacked during the night or making sure that no-one that is not wanted enters the house. Katherine always wanted to protect her but she didn't quite understand why until recently and once she did she waited a while until she made the brave move and told the person who she loved - Elena about her true feelings.

Katherine had been driving towards the hidden place that she was taking Elena to for about a hour or so and she began to feel this horniness creeping up inside of her. She wanted to pleasure Elena but she didn't want to wake her up. She knew that Elena needed her sleep because she was human. If she was a vampire this situation wouldn't been a problem. She moved one of her hands and unbuttoned the buttons to her trousers, slipping a hand underneath she started to rub her core over her panties. Her eyes and attention was on the road and she could moan quietly or loudly in different situations. The perks of being Katherine.

Now everyone knows that Katherine is a bitch, the queen whatever you want to label her as but to Elena? Elena saw and found a soft, loving, caring side to her that she probably thought she would be the only one who would be able to see it. She thought correctly. Katherine would want to keep up the ruse of being the bitch because she didn't want anyone to witness her being soft.

Now what Katherine didn't know was that Elena had awoken as Katherine was pleasuring herself. Elena's eyes went wide for a moment, she licked her lips unconsciously. She didn't know what she was doing but she knew what she wanted. She wanted to do that for Katherine instead of Katherine doing it herself. This made Elena's hand move to capture Katherine's. Katherine turned her head to face Elena with a slight surprised expression but she allowed it of course. She placed her hand that was originally on her core to the steering wheel again and Elena moved her hands to take Katherine's trousers off her. Katherine lifted her hips up so that Elena could be able to take them off. Slipping the trousers down Elena moved the position of her head to Katherine's core.

Katherine smirked and relaxed back in her seat. She could feel Elena right in her core and so she was relaxing for Elena. Making it easier for her. She wondered for a minute "_has Elena ever eaten a girl out before? has she even kissed a girl before she kissed me?" _those were the kind of questions that passed through her mind. Katherine herself has as she would seduce girls/women into doing anything she wanted if she was horny at that time.

Elena by this point already started eating Katherine out. She could taste/hear and feel how wet Katherine was which Elena loved. The more the merrier she thought. Elena chuckled as she thought of that phrase. It of course was funny at a perspective but this was no time for laughing but it was the time to give Katherine pleasure.

Her hand started rubbing Katherine's clit as her tongue swiftly touches Katherine's core. Katherine rested back in her seat and moaned softly, They were about a hour away from their destination so it would give plenty of time to do this. And more. Elena started to rub Katherine's clit at a rougher and faster pace than before. Katherine's moans escalated rapidly. She loved the feel of Elena's touch against her core. It made her want her more. Katherine being Katherine would get more. One way or another.

Time passed and Elena was still pleasuring Katherine. Her pace and strength grew more rapid. Wanting Katherine to release so she could taste her sweet juices which Katherine produced. At this much rougher and fast pace, Katherine started releasing. Her juices flew out of her as a gush of water. Elena loved this as her mouth caught every last drop of it. She removed he hand and mouth from Katherine's core and swallowed all of her juiced. Her tongue swept across her lips to get the excess juices that was missed.

Elena moved back to her sit at a upright position. She looked over at Katherine and she had a smirk plastered on her face. So did Katherine. Katherine had the same smirk that Elena did. They both were satisfied with themselves.

Katherine softly spoke to Elena as she continued driving to this mystery place that Elena had no clue about. She spoke "_hey Elena, could you pull my pants and trousers up for me? Kinda pre-occupied here" _she smirked at the end of her words. Elena done what she asked her to do. She moved back over towards Katherine and lifted up her clothing. Katherine lifted up her hips so that her clothes could just slide back on easily without any trouble.

The time flew by. It was a hour later and they reached their destination. Well it wasn't their exact location but it was close to it. The full, the proper location had to be made by foot. Katherine smiled sweetly over at Elena as she parked her car on the side of the road. She turned the engine off and made her way over to the passenger side to open Elena's door for her. She stood by as she watched Elena leave the car. After she did she instantly wrapped her arms around Elena's waist. She pressed soft kisses to Elena's neck and softly whispered in Elena's ear. Elena was new to all of this. Especially since she was with a girl. She shivered lightly and closed her eyes at the feel of Katherine's lips pressed against her neck. Her mouth exposes a soft moan. She listened to Katherine's words "_Close your eyes. Keep them closed until I say that you can open them"_ Elena nodded and smiled softly. Her eyes stays closed as she was instructed to do.

Katherine moved her arms from around Elena's waist slowly and walked over to the trunk of the car. She opened the trunk and took out a blindfold. She did trust Elena but she wanted to be thorough that she wouldn't see anything. She wanted this occasion to be special and not to be ruined accidentally. She made her way back to Elena and softly wrapped her eyes with the blindfold.

Elena didn't know what Katherine was doing but she didn't move. She allowed Katherine to place the blindfold over her eyes. Elena let out a soft giggle and Katherine softly guided her off the road and onto a path towards their destination. Elena got curiouser and curiouser. She smiled as she smelt the smells that surrounded her.

A little while later Katherine stopped her. She moved to stand in front of Elena and bit the inside of her cheek. Wondering what Elena will think about this. She softly spoke to her "_you can remove the blindfold now, Elena" _Elena did exactly that and she was in awe of what she was standing before. She looked at Katherine with a soft smile and softly spoke "_this is beautiful, you didn't need to do this" _Katherine shook her head at Elena's words "_I wanted to, go ahead and enjoy" _Katherine signaled for Elena to go right ahead as she watched her from a distance. Loving how close they were and wondered what will happen for they two in the future.

Katherine slowly made her way after Elena into the big mansion which had a pool in the garden. She smiled and bit her lip as Elena searched everywhere in the mansion. She slyly sneaked her way up the staircase and into her room - which she thought maybe if she asked Elena that she would stay in her room with her - she made her way to her closet and changed outfits into a sexy lingerie. Picked out especially for her love. She set the room up romantically before she covered herself in her robe. She walked out of her room and stood at the top of the staircase. Waiting for Elena to notice her, to follow her into Katherine's romantically made room.

"_This is just the beginning. I can't wait to show you more" _Katherine thought.

-To be continued-


	3. Thoughts and Sex

Part 3

_You never know what goes through someone's head when they are going through a wide range of emotions. Love being one of them. You never know the outcome into doing something from your heart that magnifies into 4D. Real life. Will this be a success or a fail in this case?_

Now as Katherine stood by and waited for Elena to come and notice her she was getting impatient. She wanted things to hurry along so she could have that romantic night with her that she planned in her room. "_This is going to be perfect. I will make this perfect. Just for her"_

Elena was walking out of one of the large rooms and she walked along to the grand staircase. Her mouth and eyes widen as she took in Katherine's features. "_wow" _she muttered under her breath "_so beautiful" _she said to Katherine with a loving smile plastered over her face. Elena walked up the staircase and walked towards her. Katherine had a smirk hidden underneath her features as Elena doesn't know what Katherine is wearing and what she has planned for both of them in her bedroom. It was a surprise for her.

As Elena approached Katherine at the top of the staircase she wrapped her arms around Katherine's neck, as if she hasn't seen her in months. She smiled and placed her head into the crook of Katherine's neck. Katherine softly pulled Elena away from her and took her hand into her own. She smiled softly yet seductively as she makes her way towards her room where the surprise was waiting for Elena.

Elena looked curiously as Katherine leads her to a room. Katherine used her free hand to open up the door. She slipped her hand out from Elena's and signaled her to go ahead. Katherine closed the door behind her as she walked inside. She took hold of her robe and unwrapped it, slowly taking it off her body and she lay it on the hook behind the door. Elena was speechless. She loved how the room was set up. Her feelings grew more and more for Katherine and vice versa.

Elena turned around and saw Katherine in her sexy lingerie. Elena's eyes scanned her body and she licked and bit her lip, getting turned on by her. She walked over towards Katherine and took her hands in her own. She smiled and presses her lips to Katherine's. Kissing her with passion and full of love. Elena softly and slowly guided Katherine over towards the big king size bed which was full of red rose petals. Very romantic I must admit.

Once they were lying on the bed, Elena moved her hands from Katherine's and started to undress Katherine out of her lingerie clothing which was specially picked out for her love. She smiled against Katherine's lips. This moment right here was perfect. This moment she knew there was this strong connection between them both and that she wanted to be by Katherine's side for almost forever. She knew herself that she's human. She couldn't be with Katherine for eternity unless of course Katherine turned her but she pushed that thought to the back of her brain and just concentrated on this moment right here with Katherine.

Katherine felt Elena taking off her clothing and as she was doing that Katherine done the same to Elena. Soon thereafter both of the girls where naked. Their naked bodies pressed against eachothers. Katherine was lying on top of Elena. It was her favourite position but she also needed to be on top. She had some toys that she wanted to use tonight with Elena. She wanted to wait till the moment was right to use them and this moment was just that. It was more than right it was perfect.

Elena moaned ever so softly into their kiss as their bodies continues to rub against eachothers. Katherine reached over to open the drawer that was placed beside the bed. As she opened it she took out a vibrator. She slowly pulled away from Elena's lips and sat up slightly. Showing Elena the vibrator she raised a brow, "_shall we use this?" _Katherine asked softly and curiously. Elena was startled at first but after a short while she nodded a little nervous but she did want to use it "_Yes, lets use it" _Katherine was pleased that Elena agreed to use the vibrator. But she saw the nervousness in Elena's features but she ignored it seeing as Elena may or may not like this. We will have to wait and see.

Katherine then lowered down to Elena's neck and started kissing her. Elena tilted her neck to the side and smiled softly. She moaned ever so softly as she wraps her legs around Katherine's waist. Her core was beginning to throb. Needing Katherine's touch so badly. Her nails trails down Katherine's back. Softly at first but it becomes more roughly as Katherine continues her actions to Elena. Elena had never felt this much pleasure as she had before from anyone. Not even the Salvatores. And thats huge. But it is the truth.

Katherine pressed her kisses down Elena's neck. Moving more further down her body. Elena's legs moves from her waist and lay them on the bed. Katherine placed both of her hands on the inside of Elena's legs, making them separate. Katherine stopped for a minute and lifted up the vibrator. She teased Elena's core at first. Just wanting to make her wet which would make the vibrator easier to slide inside of her. Once Katherine was pleased at how wet Elena had become she slipped the vibrator inside of her - which wasn't turned on yet - and started to thrust it inside of Elena. Elena tilted her head and body backwards which meant her hips pushed the vibrator further inside of her.

Katherine loved the view of Elena in this position. She knew that she could do whatever she wanted to her and with her. Elena let out a load pleasurable moan. Katherine started to thrust the vibrator in and out of Elena more faster and rougher. Then when she was satisfied with Elena's loud pleasurable moans she all of the sudden turned the vibrator on at full blast. Elena screamed out of pleasure and out of surprise. Katherine had her devilish smirk on her lips. The noise that Elena made was music to her ears. She continued to thrust the vibrator in and out of Elena. Minutes later Elena released her juices. Katherine was both happy but also disappointed as Elena didn't last as long as Katherine would of liked her to but she was happy that she made her doppleganger cum.

Katherine took the vibrator out of her and licked up her juices ever so slowly. Teasing Elena as she does this. It was her plan. She loved teasing Elena. Elena also loved getting teased. Katherine then - after finishing cleaning the vibrator - leaned down and started licking all of Elena's juices from her core. Elena moaned as Katherine continues this. She moaned against Elena's core as this happens which sends vibrations through her body. Elena loved the pleasure that she was receiving from Katherine and she knew that she will do this to Katherine one day. Romantically spoken. Not a quickie in the car.

Afterwards, Katherine placed the vibrator onto the table beside them. She rolled over onto her side and pulled Elena into her arms. She then pressed her lips to Elena's and kissed her softly and romantically. This night that she prepared and set up had been a success. Katherine and Elena continued kissing for a couple of minutes. Both wrapped up in eachothers arms. Comfortable and peaceful.

Elena pulled away and placed her head softly onto Katherine's. Katherine pressed a soft kiss to her head. Keeping her in her arms. "_I will protect you and love you" _Katherine said. As she says it Elena thought the same as well except the thought of herself as human was making this moment a downer. She bit her lip and wondered if she will ask Katherine to turn her at one point because if she wouldn't turn her then she would become an old lady while Katherine would still be the same as she is now and that was too upsetting for her. She didn't want to be old and frail, she wanted to be young and strong. But the question still had to be asked. Otherwise she will never be comfortable until she knows the answer.

She pushed that thought out of her head and continued to be the way that she was before she thought about the question. She lifted her head off of Katherine's chest and slowly climbed out of bed. She walked over to Katherine's side and took her hand in hers. Elena had a wide grin on her lips as she speaks "_Lets go and have a bath together" _Katherine had a smile on her face. A wide one. She loved baths and she imagined having a bath with Elena but she didn't know that it would happen tonight. She was glad it was tonight.

Katherine got out of the bed and held Elena's hand in her own. Both of them walked through to the bathroom and started running a bath for both of them. Katherine slipped her hand out of Elena's and went to grab some bubbles that will be used in the bath. Both girls loved bubbles. Mostly Elena but Katherine did like a bubble or two occasionally.

Once the bath had been made Elena stopped the water by turning the taps off. Katherine squirted some bubble soap into the hot water. Causing the water to become all bubbly.

Katherine was the first of the two to slip into the water. She made some space for Elena to slide into the bath. Elena lied in the water and she lay her head on Katherine's chest softly and lightly. Her hand took Katherine's. The thought about the question was still in her mind. She pondered whether or not to ask the question right now since both are relaxed in the bubbly bath. She had this thought that yes Katherine will turn her but she also thought maybe she might not which made her more uncomfortable. Katherine could feel that Elena was uncomfortable so she tilted her head to face Elena and softly asked her "_Whats wrong?" _Katherine asked worriedly. A million things had went through her mind. She didn't like nor want Elena to feel this way. She wanted her to feel like what she was before. In bed. But this wasn't the case. Elena bit her lip and she softly spoke "_it's nothing, I'm fine" _She lied with a reassuring smile and nod. Not wanting to spoil the moment by asking her this question. She wanted to wait till later.

Elena stood out of the bath as the water was getting cold. Katherine had a small pout and raised a brow. Wondering why Elena had left her in the cold water but as she was about to ask her Elena said _"C'mon, are you going to stay in there forever?" _She said with a smile on her face. Elena offered her hand to Katherine and Katherine took it without hesitation "_Of course not" _Katherine said softly. Katherine grabs a towel which she wraps it around Elena when she sees Elena shivering. Her body shaking to the coldness. She also grabbed another one which she wrapped around herself.

Then Katherine took Elena's hand in her own and guided her out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. She smiled and started to dry herself. Elena couldn't dry herself as she had an amazing view of Katherine's wet naked body. She bit her lip and tried looking away. This turned Elena on but she was too tired to get horny and to foreplay with her.

Then she started to dry herself. Wanting to cuddle with Katherine before she went to sleep. Wanting to be in her arms. Not knowing how long this will last if it will last.

Both girls got changed into their pajammas and moved over to their bed. Lying down Katherine wrapped her arms around Elena and Elena instantly wrapped her arms around Katherine. Wanting to be in her arms and to softly, peacefully fall to sleep happy. And thats exactly what happened. To both of them.

_Will Elena ask Katherine the question that has been annoying her or will she lie?_

-To be continued-


	4. Unexpected changes

Part 4

_Ever had a feeling that there was movement during the night but you shake your head thinking it was just a dream? Yeah lets just see what happens. Maybe this wont turn out the way you think or maybe it will._

There was no noise during the dark nights of the last view days. It has been at least a day or two since Katherine and Elena shared their passionate night together. Their romantic night together and Elena had black spots in her mind. Wondering why she can't remember anything. Maybe Katherine compelled her. Since Elena was human she could easily be compelled which was a disadvantage to her but an advantage to Katherine. Katherine would only compel her if something was seriously that bad that she wanted to protect her doppleganger.

_Lets just unravel everything so you guys will know whats happening. _

Everything was normal. The night after the girls had a passionate and romantic night together. Elena woke up in an empty bed when she turned onto her side and flopped her arm over to feel around trying to find Katherine. Katherine had set Elena some clothes out for her to get changed into. Katherine was downstairs, already awake and cleaning everything. She had everything ready for Elena. Breakfast ready along with one of Elena's favourite magazines to read.

Elena got changed into the clothes that was on the bed and went to brush her teeth in the bathroom before she walked out of the room and down the stairs. The stairs were polished. Not done by Katherine obviously as Katherine had maids well slaves to do all of this for her. She smiled softly as her feelings for Katherine grew each minute of the day. She hated being without her and when she was with her she was whole.

Elena walked down the stairs and towards the light in the kitchen. Her smile grew much bigger as she saw Katherine with her breakfast and magazine, the magazine that Elena always read everyday. She walked over towards Katherine and gave her a kiss on the lips. Both girls were relaxed with being together. Before Katherine would feel nervous and uncomfortable because she never told Elena her feelings towards her but now that she has both of them were relaxed as they both had those same feelings towards eachother.

After they kissed Elena wrapped her arm around Katherine's waist happily. Katherine had heard a noise which makes her immediately move. She wondered who found both of them as they were both away out, hidden away from the city. Elena furrowed her brows curiously. Katherine knew that they had to get away from where they were at now as soon as possible.

Katherine came back after filling up both of their suitcases. She placed them in the boot of her car and went back inside for Elena. "_Whats going on?" _Elena asked confused as everything was rushing past her in a blur. Katherine looked at Elena and she never answered her question. Instead she took Elena gently by her arm and pulled her out to the car. She placed her into the passenger side before she moved to the drivers side. Everything already packed and in the car there was nothing in the empty building. Katherine drove out of the little driveway and onto the road. Elena still was confused at Katherine's actions.

Katherine knew if Elena knew why they were leaving that it wouldnt end well for her or even both of them so Katherine wasn't going to tell her anything. She didn't want Elena to get hurt or in the worse case, die.

Katherine was prepared for anything and everything that might get in the way of her plan. Even if Klaus gets in her way. She would protect her love by any means necessary. Elena leaned back in her seat. Wondering what suddenly changed. what suddenly happened that cause Katherine to pack everything and move from the abandoned home.

A few hours has passed and they both are now in Mystic Falls. Elena suddenly woke up as she fell asleep during the journey. She turned her head to face Katherine and tugged on her arm. Her eyes were wide "_What the hell are we doing back here?" _She asked in a demanding tone. She didn't want to be back in the small town she wanted to stay away from it but she had no chance now since they're back in town.

Katherine drove in the direction of Elena's home and parked in the driveway. She stopped the car and got out along with Elena as well. She went to the boot of the car and grabbed all of the bags that were there and walked towards Elena's home. Kicking the door open she vampire speed up the stairs and placed the bags in Elena's room. Once completing that she then went back downstairs and told Elena to stay in the house until told otherwise. Katherine didn't want to use complusion on her but she would if Elena wouldn't listen to her. But Elena did. She stayed in the house. Not knowing why or what just has happened but she didn't want to keep asking questions that she wont ever get answers to.

Katherine gave Elena a passionate, loving, romantic goodbye kiss. This kiss wasn't just a peck it was a full on kiss which lasted a while. Just making sure that in case Katherine doesn't make it the last time she spent with Elena would be a memorable one. After a while Katherine pulled away _"Goodbye, my love" _She said with a single tear in her eye. You could tell Elena didn't like why this was happening. she tried to beg Katherine to stay but Katherine refused. She opened the door and left. Closing the door behind herself before making her way to her car.

Elena paced up and down the length of the hall. She didn't want Katherine do anything that could threaten her life. She didn't want Katherine to die. She was on the verge of saying the three most important words that couples who are in love wants to hear but Katherine left too soon for that to happen. She also had a question to ask her but obviously this wasn't the correct time to ask it. Not now but maybe in the near future or a distant future that is quite fuzzy to say the least.

Elena would die for Katherine. Thats how much she realized her love for Katherine was. And she only ever felt this way with Stefan but she felt he never truly loved her in the way that Katherine does. Not to mean that Katherine never told her where she was going which only protected Elena far more than Stefan did when he thought he never told her but she found out someway.

She had tears in her eyes. She wanted all of this to be over and done with. But it was going far far to slow for Elena's liking. She wanted to help her "girlfriend" or "soon to be girlfriend" or whatever you want to name them as but it wasn't going to happen. Katherine wanted Elena to stay in her home until she said otherwise so there must've been a good reason why. She just didn't know what it was. She never knew anything but only to stay in the house. And thats what she done. She stayed in the house just waiting. Thats all she could. Wait, wait and more waiting till Katherine returned. Which to her wouldn't be for a very long time.

Katherine drove out into an abandoned field. She knew he would be here. He told her to meet him here for something but she didn't know what. But he threatened her to come. She had no choice.

Katherine parked her car and walked into the middle of the field. She raised her hand as a shield over her face from the sun so she could see who she was meeting. She called out into the blank empty fields of grass "_Where are you?! I'm here!" _You could hear how irritated she was. Especially as she was threatened to come out there by threatening her loved one. The one that stole her heart. She wouldn't leave without a fight. If the person that she was meeting was weaker than her of course.

The man walked ever so slowly onto the field. Katherine's eyes widened with shock. Surprised who it was. He walked so charmingly towards Katherine. His eyes and features were easily shown as if he was happy to see her but he was far from happy. He was pissed off and when he gets pissed off someone dies. Katherine was going to put up a fight obviously. She doesn't go out without a fight. That wasn't her and she wouldn't change it. Not for him. Not for anyone.

The man spoke in a dark, mysterious tone. "_Hello Katerina. Nice to see you again" _He had a smirk placed on his lips. Katherine started to slowly step backwards away from him. She was afraid but she didn't want him to see it so she hid it. She always did. She didn't want to show that she was weak. Katherine isn't weak. She will never become weak.

Now while this was happening Elena couldn't just stay in her home and wait for this to be over. She wished she knew where Katherine was so she could follow her there so she could help her instead of just waiting for something bad to happen. Elena wanted to do what she always done for her loved ones. She wanted to try to save them but this time was different. Usually she would know where it would take place and she would obviously follow them like I said. All she could do was to stay locked as a prisoner in her home. What she didn't know that it was to keep her safe. Katherine wanted to keep her lover safe.

The identity of the man was quite obvious. Katherine knew who he was but what was confusing to her was why was he here and why was he mad at her? Pissed at her. He kept walking towards her. He shook his head and one of his fingers along with a "_tsk" _sound. Which meant she wasn't meant to be going anywhere. His plan wasn't going to let her leave. It wasn't a part of his plan.

His plan wasn't going to be an advantage to her. In fact it wouldn't let her survive. Well that was what he had thought anyway. He wanted to get answers from her. She wanted the same. But also with questions such as "_Why are you pissed at me? Why am I here? How do you know about Elena and myself?" _Also another question was quite obvious "_Have you been following me? Have you been following me the whole time that I've escaped from Klaus?"_ Katherine wanted these questions to be answered. The quicker the better. She opened her mouth slightly before closing again. She didn't know why she couldn't speak but she had a thought that he had compelled her to stay quiet and to not to speak while he was speaking.

He walked closer to her. His hand lifted up to push Katherine's curls out of the way of her beautiful, stunning face. His hand cupped her cheek softly. All Katherine wanted to do at this moment was to end him. Or at least give her enough time to get away and to hide. Yet again._  
_

He wasn't as scary as Klaus was. Katherine thought. She wouldn't of met him in a secluded area if it was Klaus because she would like of to be where there was witnesses so he couldn't do anything to her. He wasn't a Klaus but he was close to becoming one. With his eyes. Oh god his eyes. They just drew you in but that was his weapon. He would use that against the person that he wanted to get revenge from. Katherine always loved his eyes. They were his best feature she said. I thought it would of been his abs but what the hell do I know? Obviously not enough.

With couple more movements Katherine could finally speak. He finally compelled her saying that she could now speak. Just because he wanted to get her story but all she could mumble under her breath was "_Elijah"._

-To be continued-


End file.
